


[Podfic] Suspension

by iwillnotbecaged



Series: [Podfic] Reciprocity [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillnotbecaged/pseuds/iwillnotbecaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Suspension" by osprey_archer</p><p>Steve was incredulous. “Do you think this is what happy and safe feels like?”</p><p>Bucky’s gaze fell away from Steve’s, his eyebrows bunching up. Steve had thought he claimed he was happy just to get Steve off his back, but Jesus. Maybe he <i>did</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Suspension

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suspension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702057) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



This link should take to you to a Google drive mp3 file that you can download. As always, please let me know if you have any problems accessing it. 

Also, apologies for the incredibly cliched use of Coldplay's "Fix You". I couldn't help myself.

[Suspension mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2s6yiZNpeGIN0xhaExTcXJDeFU/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this installment out - I was a bit busier than usual. I'm going to try to get a bunch more of these done before I have to go back to work since I have no idea how much time/energy I'll have once the school year starts.
> 
> As always, come say hi [on tumblr](http://i-will-not-be-caged.tumblr.com)! I like making friends :)


End file.
